Arjan La Valette
Arjan La Valette je synem Marie Louise La Valette a "starého barona La Valette" je nevlastní bratr Anais a Bertila. Aryan se zpočátku objevil v době útoku na části Prologu, kde Geralt může zabít ho i jeho muže, kde ho zabije nebo ho přinutí, aby se vzdal. Pokud by se Geralt rozhodl ho zabít, je to konec jejich vzájemného působení. Pokud se vzdává během svého setkání s Geraltem, objeví se na cestě Dungeons of La Valettes, kde je spolubojovníkem v hradním žaláři, a později ještě v kapitole III. se Geralt setká s ním znovu v Loc Muinne. Zápis v deníku Nejstarší syn baronky La Valette, Arjan, byl pochybný syn starého barona. Vyrostl jako rytíř, snažil se zachovat ctnosti tohoto státu, ocenil odvahu a chrabrost a usiloval o to, aby se jeho skutky ztělesnily. Musel pocítit extrémní nepohodlí v konfliktu, který ho obklopil, protože jeho kořeny pokládaly čest jeho matky a rodiny a postavili se proti široce diskutovaným báchorkám o lásce mezi baronkou a králem Foltestem. Ačkoli situace byla strašná, mladý rytíř rozhodně přikázal obraně zámku své rodiny, který nechtěl nechat ani palec půdy. Pokud ho Geralt přesvědčí, aby se během Prologu vzdal: Když viděl, že další odpor je beznadějný, Aryan se vydal, položil ruce a postavil se na milost krále. Bohužel se po Foltestově smrti nemohl spoléhat na to, a jen Geraltův zásah ho zachránil před mučením a hanbou. Honor zabránil tomu, aby pyšný mládenec utíkal z rodinného sídla, zatímco byl v nepřátelských rukou. Arjan se rozhodl, což znamenalo určitou smrt pro sebe, ale přesto to bez váhání udělal a obětoval svou oběť nejkrvavější kapitolou v rodinných letopisech La Valette. Představte si čarodějovo překvapení, když se dozví, že hrdinský mládík přežil a nakonec se obrátil na krále Radovida z Redanie, aby mu pomohl najít jeho sestru Anais. Pokud Geralt zabije jej a jeho muže během Prologu: Tváří v tvář volbě, Arjan upřednostňoval umírání vedení svých mužů v bitvě, než aby si vyhladil svou čest tím, že se vydal Foltestovi. Pokud ho Geralt v průběhu Prologu udeří: Snaží se zachránit život svých vojáků, Arjan se rozhodl, že učiní nebo zemře. Stál před čarodějem v souboji a zemřel za ruku. Zajímavosti * Arjan má hřeben La Valette vytetovaný na levé straně hrudi. * Během rozhovoru s Arjanem se člověk dozví, že jeho chůva mu říkala příběhy o Geraltu, když měl problémy se spaním jako chlapec. Arjan se zvlášť líbila ta, co se stalo s Wetcherovým setkáním s Renfri a jejími rogues. * Během úkolu Dungeons of La Valettes se v kajutě pokladu nachází poznámka, pokud použijete dveře, kde Arjan a jeho stráže vystupují, než je Arjan zaklepá do bezvědomí. Tato poznámka má nárok na přiznání "Arjan La Valette": "Já, Aryan La Valette, slavnostně oznamuji, že jsem otcem dětí Anaise a Bertila, kteří jste považovali za své sourozence. Arjan La Valette". Vezmeme-li v úvahu, že v této části dungeonu je spolu s exekutorem Scribe, je docela možné, že poznámka je padělek, který by naznačil, že se vzdal svého bratra a sestry. en:Aryan La Valette de:Arjan La Valette fr:Aryen de La Valette it:Aryan La Valette pl:Arjan La Valette ru:Ариан Ла Валетт Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy